


Ice & Fire

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Size Kink, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Melkor and Mairon, after a long time apart, rejoin and have some fun with temperature (at Mairon's expense).





	Ice & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> From a request including: size differences and ice. Aaaaaand another request for Melkor masturbating and orgasm delay! I hope it's enjoyable!

Winters in Utumno were a challenge. Wrapped in several layers of fur, Mairon stalked toward the grand entrance of the fortress. Although he was excited to see his Lord after such a long absence, the cold northern wind was already stabbing through him like a sharp blade. Curling his fingers tighter within the heavy woolen cloak, he tipped his chin down and hoped that the Vala’s presence would warm him. It had been dreadful in this frozen hellscape without him, even further down where the geothermal pools gave off moist heat to the cavernous rooms. The tall malachite pillars at the front gate were covered in frost, the decorative pattern carved into stone filled in with bits of snow and ice. 

Hearing the Vala’s approach, Mairon did his utmost to stop brooding, standing a bit taller as he lifted his head and looked out toward the landscape where the beat of horses drummed into the ground. Surrounded by several trolls, a horde of orcs, and a variety of other beasts, Melkor stood out among them. Even in his current form, modelled similarly to those of the Eldar as Eru had created, he was astounding. Towering in stature, his expansive chest and shoulders were well toned and kingly. His dark hair fell freely without ornament or braids, an iron crown upon his brow. The sight of him made Mairon’s breath catch. 

Even with Grond, his mighty hammer, hoisted on his shoulder, his gait did not alter as he approached as if the weight of the hulking weapon was insubstantial. Of course, to Melkor it likely was. The Vala was great in his physical prowess, strong and sturdy and immoveable, after all. As he crossed the threshold to the fortress, a grin spreading across his face, Mairon took a few steps before bowing his head in respect. 

“My Lord… It is good to have your return,” he greeted, respectful but aloof as ever in the presence of the others. Lifting his gaze, he let his golden eyes sweep over the other’s form in appreciation, a gesture that was not missed on his Master’s part. One thing stood out to the Maia, however, and it could hardly be ignored. Even now in his return, he loomed larger than he had in the past. Where Mairon had once been of comparable size to him, he now felt slight, dwarfed by the other’s very being. An unexpected thrill ran through him, though he couldn’t place its source. All the same, as the Vala closed the gap between them and placed his large hand upon Mairon’s shoulder, he couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips in response.

“You look cold, Lieutenant,” Melkor teased, hand guiding the other back through the grand entrance. “Perhaps I could warm you up.” 

Though the Vala was quiet, Mairon’s eyes had grown wide, his face heating against his will as he pulled the high collar of his cloak over his nose. Glancing to the side, mortified someone had overheard, he was thankful that those in his Lord’s company seemed otherwise occupied. Even still, the other’s hand did not leave his shoulder as they went.

Although there was little small talk, a few orders given, everyone had started to disperse to their various duties upon their Lord’s return, Mairon stayed by Melkor’s side dutifully. The Vala’s very being seemed to rumble the space around him, vibrations coursing through the air like a current. He radiated a palpable power, thick and heavy, and it took all of the Maia’s willpower to neither draw away nor pull himself closer. 

At last the pair were left alone, Melkor leading the walk down the cavernous corridor that led further into the ground. Each step brought them closer to warmth, for which Mairon was entirely grateful. Deeper into the fortress they went in silence, the click of Mairon’s heeled boots and the thunderous footfall of his Master echoing against the rock. The roar of the lava grew louder until at last they reached one of the many hidden chambers of Utumno, filled with dark iron and lava and geothermal pools of glittering, steaming water. 

It was an unspoken expectation of his service that began not long after Mairon had left Aule and joined with Melkor. Pausing, he turned to the Vala, head inclined so that he might see the other’s face. For a long moment all he could do was wait, those vibrant eyes dark and burning like the very stars of Varda’s creations, a piercing blue that seemed to gaze into Mairon’s fëa. 

“My Lord…?”

Great, gauntlet covered hands found his cheek, a thumb brushing the bone before his crimson hair was tucked behind one pointed ear. The touch made him shiver, lower lip quivering before his Master’s teeth took it. It happened all so dizzyingly quick. Melkor had loomed over him, making him feel so very small, and within the span of a few seconds his feet had lost contact with the ground below. Gasping, the Maia clung to the other, his lithe fingers curling against the metal chestplate to no avail. 

Back and head hitting the ground in an instant, Mairon could feel his teeth rattle against each other. He was crushed beneath his Master’s hulking hröa, so much larger than his own, his knees pushed apart and his wrists gathered in one of the other’s hands above his head. Sharp teeth nipped at his throat then, drawing a weak moan from his lips as the skin tore. His golden eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation, back arching as the wool and fur were torn apart at the Vala’s hand. 

The damp, warm air caressed his skin before the cold edge of a knife bit into the thin skin of his chest. Pain flooded his nerves, overwhelming him as he tried in vain to pull backward, but with the ground so solid beneath him he had nowhere to go. 

“Hush, Mairon,” Melkor crooned, his voice silk and velvet in the Maia’s ear. “As a token of my fondness for you, and my thanks for running my fortress in my absence.” The blade flattened against his pale chest, dragging through the blood that beaded up on the flesh. “You have performed admirably, oh beautiful Maia of mine.”

“Anything for you, Master,” Mairon exhaled, his dilated eyes hooding with desire now. There was something about the praise that stirred his arousal further. “I am merely your vassal…”

“Aye, and a lovely vassal at that.”

The words ceased as the Vala released Mairon’s hands above his head, though it was clear those hands were not to be moved unless told otherwise. Tongue darting over his lips, the Maia caught a glint of the blade. Melkor ran his finger along it, and the strange sound of hissing filled his ears. It took a moment for realization to hit him, seeing the way the metal gathered frost, small fractals of crystal decorating the blade. Cold. Concerned, his brow furrowed as he looked up at his Master. 

“Consider this an experiment of sorts,” Melkor assured calmly. “You are of fire and flame, an inferno raging within your fëa that could not hope to be tamed, and still you defer so willingly…” He touched the frigid flat of metal over the thin cut from before and Mairon couldn’t suppress a yelp. Both hands flew toward the icy assailant, yet Melkor caught them with one of his own, yanking them away. It burned, but not in the way he was so accustomed, and left his tender flesh pained. Redness welled to the surface in an instant.

The thoughtful expression on his Master’s face was worrisome as he lifted the blade once more, leaning forward to run his hot tongue along the mark, Mairon squirming under him. In a teasingly slow exhale, Melkor blew along the dampened skin, the coolness a sharp contrast to the pain. Breathing heavily, the Maia’s head fell back, eyes closing in concentration. He needed to focus on the sensations, to surrender to his Lord’s whim. The feel of cold, jagged wetness trailed along his chest, catching the bud of his nipple and making it peak. Where his Lord had gotten the ice, he did not care, but he deemed it significantly better than the blade had been against his skin. 

Mairon bit his lip as a shiver went through him, his hips weakly rising in the vain hope of finding friction. Hot mouth finding the other rosy nipple, his Master’s tongue swirled and flicked and made him moan with need. “Please,” he rasped at the combination of cold and hot, the ice and his Lord’s lips each lavishing a side of his chest. The cube left a trail of dampness as Melkor dragged it down his skin, maddeningly and endlessly moving toward his navel. His face flushed as he groaned, fingers flexing and contracting under the other’s hold. 

The painful nip of teeth made him cry out as Melkor plucked his nipple once more, dark gaze on Mairon’s face. “You’re melting my toys too quickly,” he teased, deep baritone rough with his own arousal. “My little flame... ” Thick fingers made quick work of disposing Mairon’s breeches, pulling them past the Maia’s knees with ease. 

Another cube from Eru only knows touched the base of his cock and the sensation was dizzying. His back arched off the hard ground, toes curling as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. His Master was merciless, did not hesitate to stroke the ice up and down his erect cock, dipping one edge of it into the slit playfully. With a soft cry, Mairon forced his eyes open to level the Vala with a glare, but it was no use. It held no power. The drip of liquid down his length was cold, flowing from his cockhead where Melkor had focused the cubes attention to his tight sac below. 

“My Lord, please,” Mairon managed, barely above a whisper. Gloose flesh peppered his skin, fine hairs raised in the damp heat of the chamber, yet all he could feel was the icy cold of his Master’s experimental toy. His hips stuttered up as another shard of ice, not quite a cube this time, teased the crown once more. As it penetrated the head of his cock, dipping tantalizingly into the slit, it began to melt in the most agonizing way. He writhed and quivered and found himself on the verge of desperation. 

“Could it be that you are enjoying this, Mairon?” 

Both of the Vala’s hands withdrew from him then and all he could do was whine at the loss of contact, despite the sound of metal and leather rustling. Melkor grinned as he pulled his cock free, stroking it as his gaze roamed the Maia’s lithe form, so much smaller than his own, though flexible and agile. Where he prefered brawn and muscle, his Lieutenant revelled in beauty and wit. In stark contrast with one another, they made quite the pair, he mused. 

“Knees to your chest,” Melkor commanded, still fucking into his hand, and without question Mairon complied. His feet pushed whatever remaining leggings off as best as he could manage before drawing his knees up. The display was lewd, his hard cock between milky thighs, reddened sac tight above the focal point. His pink, puckered hole… The Vala loved every bit of Mairon, but this one perhaps his favourite part. “Spread yourself for me, little flame.”

A deep flush warmed the Maia’s skin, the points of his ears burning as his hands went to his arse and pulled the mounds of flesh apart, hole clenching and relaxing under the inspection. “Close your eyes,” his Master instructed, and without fail his lids fell, head falling back without another thought. It wasn’t until another piece of damned ice touched him that he realized what the other was doing, eyes widening in surprise as his head snapped up once more. 

“Do you not heed my command?”

Melkor’s hand had paused, the cold cube hovering just a hair away from his hole, as he regarded Mairon with amusement. His brow rose as he waited for a response, teasing smirk upon his lips. As the Maia swallowed heavily, he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut once more, preparing himself for the inevitable. When again the ice swirled around his puckered entrance, Mairon inhaled sharply, but did not dare open his eyes once more. The sensation was a tingling, something he couldn’t possibly dare to explain. Slowly, Melkor taunted and teased at his hole for a long time, swirling the cube as it melted down the cleft of his arse and left Mairon feeling damp everywhere. When at last the Maia hoped that it was over, that his Master might take him, the cube breached him. His body greedily sucked it in against his will, and keening, he pushed his hips toward the Vala’s hand. 

It was too much and he was aching for release, aching to be fucked in the way he most desired. Melkor had had his fun, and now Mairon wanted to get something in return. He whined, spreading his arsecheeks open further, back arching once more. To his delight, instead of another bit of frozen hell, a warm, thick finger swirled the puffy redness of his entrance, slick with the melted remnants of the ice and what he realized to be oil. His Master would take him at last, and by the Valar, he could have cried in relief.

Melkor shoved two fingers into the waiting hole without any further preparation, loving the way that Mairon gasp and writhed at the onslaught. That tight heat was so easy to sink into, digits seeking the velvet smoothness of his Maia’s inner walls as they clenched around him. One hand worked his cock still, fisting his length as he fucked Mairon with his fingers, drawing melodious moans from the other’s lips. He scissored them a moment, enjoying the way his Maia keened and cried out his pleasure, unintelligibly muttering for “more” and “harder” and “faster” and “fuck me, please.” 

The Vala forced a third finger into Mairon’s puckered hole, stretching him without a hint of mercy, and stars flickered across his vision. His nails dug into the flesh of his arse, spreading himself wide for the other’s enjoyment, rocking his hips back so that he might take more of the digits, but nothing was enough. He wanted his Master’s massive length, to feel that thick cock fill him past the point of pleasure into utter agony. He did not care to be fully ready to take Melkor, he just wanted him now. 

All too soon he was empty, the digits withdrawing from him completely, his hole clenching around air. The Vala had moved, hovering above him now, and for the first time since he had arrived, Mairon felt small. His Lord was a mountain of Vala, where he was merely a foothill in comparison, and as his blurred vision observed Melkor, he felt his need about to burst. The Vala was fisting his cock with rigor, pumping the hardened flesh in ways Mairon wished was his own form instead. He yearned to be used, to be nothing more than a living cock sleeve for his Master’s delight, fucked hard and filled to the brim. 

“My Lord,” Mairon attempted aloud, his voice cracking at the end. “Please…” He rocked back just enough to raise his hips, ready to be taken. Melkor’s grin was on the verge of manic as he finally released his own throbbing length, handling the Maia roughly as he positioned him. Finally, the dense, thick cock plunged into him, stretching him painfully wide, and Mairon’s mind went blank. 

Darkness blurred the edges of his vision, the rough ground scraping against his back. The Vala impaled Mairon on his cock and were he a lesser being he might fear he would split into two, irreparable. Every thrust was as mighty as his Lord, large hands grasping his hips and pulling him back with ardor. Melkor’s length brushed along the bundle of nerves within him, drawing sparks through his body and a cry from his lips. One strong hand wrapped around his length, drawing his sac back from his body as he felt himself on the verge of release, halting the impending climax, and a sob escaped him against his will. He was so close, too close.

Melkor’s hips drew back, his cock leaving the Maia empty save for the bulbous head. Mairon felt delirious, trying in desperation to force himself onto the length that taunted him. “No, no, no, no,” he mumbled, barely able to find other words. The sloppy popping sound and frustrated whine that followed was music to the Vala’s ears, but while he could be cruel, he sought his own end more. Sheathing himself fully into that tight little arse once more in one quick motion, he groaned loudly. A few more times he repeated the action, leaving Mairon completely before filling him, before he felt the tightening heat rolling low in his groin.

Without waiting further, he buried himself as far as he could, barely moving save for rough thrusts that made Mairon gasp and shutter and cry his pleasure. At last, Melkor felt his cock throbbing, spurting his viscous seed deep within the recesses of his Maia’s arse. His large hand found Mairon’s weeping length and brought him to climax a short moment after, so filled with his Master’s cock and release, clenching so perfectly around him. The two panted for breath, unable to move from their position for a long time.

As Melkor’s cock began to soften, he reluctantly pulled out, leaning back to watch the spill of come trickle from Mairon’s swollen, slightly gaped hole. The Maia’s legs splayed open as he lowered his knees, leaving his body open for the other even now. His heart still pounded, eyes closed as he tried to regain his wits about him. The feel of rough fingers swirling the puckered, redden edges made him shiver, moaning softly in his over sensitive state. Slowly, he lifted his head, getting his elbows under his so that he might sit up just enough. 

“Experiment… successful,” he offered, an exhausted yet sereen smile crossing his face. 

Perhaps the cold wasn’t all bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
